Dance, Dance Away!
by Countess Angel
Summary: Relena has taken dancing her whole life yet she can't learn how to do one easy style.
1. Dance, Dance Away!

Gundam Wing

Dance, dance away!~ Prologue

By ~*Angel*~

I know, I know! I'm suppose to write another chapter to the other ones! But I couldn't help it! I had to write this story when it popped into my head! ^_^ I got it while listening to Todokani Omoi translated into My Friends Love by the Three Lights from the show Pretty Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon! ^_^ And from the picture of when all the guys were in a band! ^_^ So....

Disclaimer: I, Angel, DO NOT in any way own Gundam Wing! How many times do i have to tell you there'd be so many episodes of this show it wouldn't even be funny! And so many movies! All fanfics starring Relena would be in this also! ^_^ Anyways...

"One, two, three, four and bend!" The dance teacher instructed.

Relena was at the front of the group, sweat pouring down her face as they all dance in the hot weather of Tokyo. She along with a girl named Sylvia were the leaders of the group and both were well in skills. Except Sylvia and Relena hated each other. They wouldn't try to beat each other or anything but they would compete for the starring roles in their dance class. Both girls went to an Elite school (Boys & Girls) and were part of the dancing part. Relena was also in ice skating and Sylvia was in ballet.

"Having a hard time?" Sylvia said as she smirked.

Relena gave her a glare. "Not as hard as you," She said back.

"Alright! That's enough for today!" The teacher, Mrs. Rosella said as she clapped her hands together. "Don't forget, the boy band-," 

Screeching could be heard from several girls as Relena grabbed her towel and grinned.

Sylvia and her friends were already conversing about who they were gonna get. The boy band they were talking about was a boy band called Gundam Zero (No comments from the peanut gallery...~_~ I couldn't think of a good name ya know!) and it consisted of five of what the school girls thought were the cutest in the world.

"QUIET!" Mrs. Rosella called. 

The girls quieted down and turned to their dancing teacher.

"Anyways, the boy band Gundam Zero are coming to our school to finish their high school studies and as one of the most elite schools in the country, we want to give them a welcoming they will never forget! So we have three weeks to prepare and dance for them, Relena and Sylvia, you'll be our lead dancers, Hilde and Marlene, you'll be by them, and the rest of you will be the background dancers. We will give them a dance show for them and hopefully, they'll like it,"

"With Sylvia, nothing can go wrong!" Said Sylvia's friend, Marlene.

"WITH RELENA, nothing will get screwed up by some people," Hilde, Relena's best friend said.

"Girls girls! Now, I've already picked out the music. It's an upbeat song my daughter picked out for me called My Friends' Love by the old band Three Lights. (If you want to listen to it, email me and I'll send you the link to the song! ^_^) Tomorrow, I want Relena, Sylvia, Hilde, and Marlene to show up three hours early and I'll choreograph you," Mrs. Rosella told them. "Is that understood?"

All of them nodded.

"Good, then I'll see you all tomorrow then!" Mrs. Rosella said and grinned as the dancers filed by. When Relena passed, she took her arm and leaded her out of the group. "Relena, in the dance, I need you to do a few extra things...I figured Sylvia might get a bit miffed if I told it to the class, here's my plan," Mrs. Rosella said.

Relena nodded and listened carefully.

Yes, that was short! But it was only the prologue! ^_^ I was so original on the name wasn't I? Oh well, time to go and write the first chapter, ja!

Angel


	2. Dance, Dance Away!

Gundam Wing

Dance, dance away!~ Chapter 1

By Angel

__

This music is wonderful! Relena thought as she listened to the music. It was a premier to the dance class and the four, her, Hilde, Sylvia and Marlene were the ones there listening to the beginning. (If ya want the link to the zip, here it is! It's MP3 form! http://www.geocities.com/mcudownloads/todokanu_omoi.zip )

Mrs. Rosella clicked it off. "Would you guys please come in?" 

The four girls were puzzled. They were actually gonna dance with boys in this one?! Not only that but the guys were pretty darn cute (Not the ones you're thinking about! Just random guys! ^_^)

"Now listen carefully girls because we only have a limited time..." Mrs. Rosella said as she started explaining...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mrs. Rosella smiled as the girls did everything in sync. The only problem was that when the girls came to the part where they put their backs against the guys chest and shimmied down. Relena was having a bit of trouble with that and she blushed profusely whenever she did it. In fact, most of the parts where they were suppose to act...seductive, Relena seemed to have trouble on. "Relena! Don't be so awkward on that! Alright everyone, do it over from the top!" She sighed. They only had a few weeks to get this dance ready and they needed it perfect! The school board was as harsh as to fire her if their welcoming dance for the Gundam Zero band wasn't great enough.

Relena took a deep breath. She knew that the others were frustrated with her. Even Hilde had no problem shimmying down the guys chest! The song started up again. The dance was like the dance from the movie Center Stage except it was a bit different. 

Yume no naka de nandomo  
Sotto kuchizuke kawashita  
Suki to orutsuburana hitomi ni  
Suikomare teiku  
  
Kimi no naka de madoru mu  
Nukumori ni tsutsumarete sou  
Aa itsuma demo samenaideto  
Tsuraku sakebunosa

The girls where dipped and then thrown back up where they did a twirl and kicked high up into the air. Then they would turn to the audience and put on an innocent face while dancing. Then turn back to their partners and mock push their faces away.

Mune no nakuno takanarikara

Jibun de mo honkitoshiru

Setsuna sugite modokashikute

Akiramekirenai

* Motsu to deaiga hayakerebato

ii wake bakari mitsuketeru

Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he

Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai

This was where they started dancing really fast throwing their feet up in the air then shimmying down the guys chest. 

Relena winced as she blushed furiously while shimmying down the person's chest. 

Fui ni naru PHS ga

Futari no kiyori ni rakuyo

Tomodachi da to ii ni todato

Warikirenakute

Kinou a n nani yasashiku temo

Ima doro aitsunou denonaka

Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he

Aa kimi wo tsure saritai

They would take out a cellphone and chuck it behind while the guy partners would catch it and they they would make it seem as if they were thinking but then would shrug sadly. They would then go to the guys arms and hug them then break away and start dancing and grinning. The chorus would play over and this was where they would back away while Relena went to the back of the stage then do a series of flips right off of the stage and right to the front of the seats of where the band was suppose to be sitting, then hand them five roses, one for each that she had in her hand, wink, and then flip right back onto the stage. Then they'd do a few more dancing steps and dipping and then the music would end. At the end, they would all drop in a split.

Mrs. Rosella clapped. "Bravo girls! Relena, may I talk to you?"

Relena nodded as she wiped her sweaty face and walked over. They others were already getting ready to leave.

"What's wrong? How come you seem to blush every time the dance calls for you and Mike (Relena's dancing partner) you to be closer?" Mrs. Rosella asked simply.

Relena blushed. "Well...um...it's because I guess I've never really danced like that,"

Mrs. Rosella shook her head. "You better learn because this kind of dancing will be the most kind of dancing you'll be doing,"

Relena nodded.

As the weeks progressed, it was hard to tell if Relena was getting better at dancing so close with Mike especially the shimmy part because Mrs. Rosella would stop them and make the whole groupd dance over. Relena wanted to cry because she just couldn't do this but she also knew that Mrs. Rosella's job depended on it. While she packed up one day, preferably one day before the band came, Relena kept on thinking what would happen if she didn't dance loose. Not blush and get all brittle with her dancing while in the close parts with Mike. As she walked out the door, she stopped as she heard a few people talking. 

"Well, you can't blame Relena, she's just too innocent," Hilde's voice flowed through.

"Well, I am! She's messing up the whole dance and she has that part in the end! Mrs. Rosella should've picked me to do it you know? I mean, look at how Relena dances with Mike! Mike, tell us!" Sylvia's voice then flowed through.

Relena could hear Mike clear his voice then speak.

"It's awkward kind of dancing the slow parts with her...."

Relena could feel Sylvia glare at Mike.

"I mean...it's just awkward. Relena's a great dancer when she isn't dancing with a guy,"

Relena could feel the tears sting her eyes.

"I dunno...I mean, I want to make a good impression on the band but if Relena screws up everything, then we go down with her," Sylvia said.

Relena could hear a chorus of faint yeahs'.

"Maybe....maybe Relena should've been assign a part she could actually do without blushing furiously every time," Hilde said. "She's my best friend and all...but I mean, she should really be assigned a part where she wouldn't blush and get all awkward."

Tears were running down Relena's face. She couldn't take anymore, she turned on her heel and ran out the other way slamming the door on the way.

The group stuck their heads back in to see what had made the noise. They could only see the door swinging back and forth.

"Who was that?" Marlene asked.

Hilde's eyes widened as she realized who the only one left in here was. "It was...Relena,"

They turned away. Sylvia just drank her water bottle hiding her smirk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena sat at the pond throwing the stones and whatnot. It was heard that the band was in town already but they didn't know where. Relena could only wince as she realized how close to the date of the debut of the dance was. She threw rocks as tears ran down her face.

"Hey pretty lady...what's wrong?" She heard a voice say.

Relena snapped up and turned to the voice. She saw a man in a black suit kind of clothing, braided hair, black cap, and sunglasses. "Um...sorry if I bothered you,"

The man grinned and put up his hands. "Bother me? You kidding?! I should be saying sorry for bothering you but a princess in distress is just something I can't leave along," He sat down and motioned to the spot next to him. "Why don't you sit down?"

Relena wiped away the tears with her hands and sat down.

"So, what's the problem?" He asked.

"I have to do something tomorrow, but there are some difficulties for me, and just a while ago, I heard a couple of people saying that I probably shouldn't be doing it, but they were talking about me behind my back! Even Hilde! She wasn't as mean but she said some things," Relena said sniffing trying not to cry.

"Ojousan...you mind if I call you ojousan?" The man asked.

Relena shook her while sniffing.

"Well...why don't you just...let it loose? What I mean is if whatever your doing is making you awkward....just stop getting awkward and do whatever it is your doing!" He replied punching his fist into the air for emphasis. "It doesn't make much sense does it Ojousan?"

Relena took a deep breath. "Well...the thing I can't do is that tomorrow I have to dance but there are some parts in the dance routine that require me to be closer to the guy I'm dancing...and well...I dunno, I just feel like I shouldn't be doing it you know?"

"My solution...dance dirty." The man replied.

"WHAT?!" Relena yelled.

The man laughed. "Noooo! Not that way! I mean, dance! Let it out! You know you want to dance that way yet your innocence is in the way! It's just dancing once like this and if you don't like it, you could always quit the group you're dancing with!"

Relena smiled and then it turned into a grin. "Hey...that's right! I could do that! I mean...afterall! How could it hurt?!"

The man grinned back. "That's the spirit Ojousan! So tell me...what's your real name?" 

Relena held out her hand. "Relena Dorlian," She replied. "And yours?"

"HEY SHINIGAMI!" 

Both snapped their heads to the bridge where four more guys in sunglasses were. The Asian one in a karate fuku was shouting.

"COME ON! WE'VE GOT TO GET GOING!"

"Alright Dragon!" The braided guy said as he got up from beside Relena. "Well Ojousan...I hope I see you again and it was nice talking to ya! I hope I've helped in some way!"

Relena nodded grinning. "You definitely have!"

He waved and ran back up the bridge to his friends.

Relena waved as she got up and walked the other way. All five of them waved back.

On the bridge...

"So Duo, is that your flame of he month?" The Chinese guy asked the braided guy.

"Wufei, can it! And no...she's not! She's got a pretty face but she's also got innocence," Duo said. "And I don't think she's ever dated before,"

"So what does this mean?" The platinum blond haired boy asked.

Duo shrugged and his stomach growled. "Obviously it means that it's food time!" He said grinning.

"Don't wander far! We've still gotta go shopping for our school uniforms you know? I mean, we do start school tomorrow," The guy in blue jeans and forest green tank top said.

"I know Heero!" Duo called back.

The other four sighed as they followed the hyperactive guy.

Well! ^_^ I'm gonna leave off at this part and get working on chapter 6! I think this may be one of those kinds of fics where I can actually finish and I would still like the way it was! Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! Comments and Complaints anyone? ^_^

Angel


	3. Dance, Dance Away!

Gundam Wing

Dance, Dance Away!~ Chapter 2

By Angel

Disclaimer: No I don't own them! What do you think????!!!!!!!!! ~_~ 

Relena got out of her car and stuck on her sunglasses. She had gotten here an hour early to get on the dancing outfits and get their makeup on. She hefted her makeup case out of her car. They didn't have to bring their own makeup but it was better to because the makeup the school provided were made of things that would clog up their face pores if they sweat. She walked up to the door to the back of the stage and opened it going in. 

Hilde saw her and greeted her. "Hey Lena!"

Relena turned to her and smiled then nodded.

Hilde was confused. _Why is she-wait...she must've heard yesterday..._ Hilde thought to herself and then turned away blushing.

Mike greeted her. "Hey Rellie! Time for today's big dance?"

Relena replied with a curt reply. "Are you ready?"

Mike was puzzled then remembered. He blushed in shame also.

Sylvia walked up to Relena and bumped into her trying to make her drop the makeup case. 

Relena was ready. She snapped her hips right when Sylvia hit her and Sylvia went flying to the ground getting water all over herself.

Everyone on the stage started laughing except for Sylvia and Marlene. Marlene was helping the furious Sylvia up.

"YOU WITCH DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Sylvia screamed.

Relena turned back and took off her sunglasses. "Well now little miss I'm-such-a-spoiled-brat, weren't you the one who bumped into me first?" She stuck her sunglasses back on and called out. "I'll be in the dressing room if Mrs. Rosella is looking or anyone else,"

Hilde furrowed her brow. _Wow...our conversation must've really pissed her off..._ Hilde thought to herself.

Mrs. Rosella walked while pushing a hang rack with the costumes. Every surrounded her and looked at the costumes. 

"Oh wow! They're so beautiful!"

"Is this made of silk?!"

"Oh my gods look at it!"

Mrs. Rosella held up a hand and they all quieted. The guys stood off to one side and laughed at the chattering girls. Mrs. Rosella surveyed the scene and saw a wet Sylvia. "Miss, Sylvia...what happened to you?"

Sylvia knew everyone had seen what happened so she cleared her voice nervously. "Um...well..."

"Miss Relena pushed her to the ground!" Marlene added.

"She did not! You know Sylvia was aiming to hit her but Relena knew it was coming so she defended herself you fricken damn snob!" Hilde yelled at Marlene.

Marlene paled at Hilde's tone of voice and she tossed her hair. "Well...I was only stating what I saw!"

"They you must've been blind," Hilde added.

Everybody snickered as Marlene turned bright red and so did Sylvia.

"Miss Schebeiker and Miss Mano, please settle down!" Mrs. Rosella yelled.

Marlene and Sylvia glared at Hilde who simply in turn smirked.

"Anyways, I saw Relena on the way and I already gave her her outfit, now all is left is everyone else's, you know what size you are, we only have a few minutes, go get dressed now!" Mrs. Rosella yelled clapping her hands for them to hurry up. They could hear the student body outside of the auditorium who were trying to go from their lockers and classes. School hadn't started yet but most of the time was already gone before they knew it. All the dancers showed up on the stage in their costumes except for Relena. 

"Umm...where is Relena?" Mrs. Rosella asked.

"Right here," A clear voice stated. 

A bunch of them turned heads to see Relena. The outfits for the girls consisted of a dancing blue skirt which was short to the mid-thigh and cligy. They wore a cotton tank top and had their hair up in ponytails and a white ribbon wrapped around them. The guys just wore a white undershirt and matching blue pants. The shoes they each had to provide the money for. They were just plain white platform shoes for the girls and white suede shoes. Usually, it'd hurt to dance in them but they had them specially made just so they could dance in them. Relena had her hair all curled with tendrils falling down her face. It was all hair sprayed so it would stay in place.

Mrs. Rosella looked at Relena's face which held no emotions whatsoever. From all the years she had known Relena, the only time she would put on that face was when something happened. "Relena, are you okay?"

Relena shrugged while putting on an earring. All the girls were also wearing matching earrings. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mrs. Rosella raised her eyebrow and turned to the group. The curtains were closed for the fact that the student body had been arriving by class. "Alright everyone, we need to make a good impression for the school so go out there and give it your best!"

Everyone cheered.

Hilde walked up to Relena. "Um Lena, ya mad at me?"

Relena shrugged again and looked at Hilde. "Should I be?" She walked away

Hilde could hear the Principle introducing the band. "I dunno Lena..."

Relena could hear the Principle introducing the band members. The screeching was outrageous! She didn't know why everyone thought that the Gundam Zero band was so great. She didn't know what they looked like since she wasn't really interested in these kinds of things, but she couldn't get why everyone was getting so excited about just a band. Sure it was the most popular band in the country and possibly in other countries, but still, it was popular.

"Take your places everyone!" Mrs. Rosella whispered loudly to them.

"And as our welcoming presents for this wonderful band..."

More screeching.

"Our dancing club!" The principal finished.

They could hear clapping. 

As the music started and the curtain raised. Relena quickly looked at the front seats and she gasped. There sat the five guys she had met the other days. The braided one winked at her and gave her a thumbs up secretly. She couldn't let her surprise get anywhere as the dance started.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mrs. Rosella could only stare in surprise as Relena danced wonderfully. She could tell the other dancers were quite surprised but luckly, they didn't let their surprise get to them. _I wonder who her inspiration was..._

Mike could feel himself getting redder by the minute as Relena danced with him. She had been so awkward in the other rehearsals but now, while dancing for real, she was so....not awkward anymore.

Hilde could only look and grin. _Go Lena!_ She thought in her mind. 

Sylvia growled inward as she danced. She couldn't believe how different and so _well_ Relena danced. Relena also got the final scene where she flipped out of the stage and gave the guys flowers. _Well...at least one of the band members winked at me and gave me a thumbs up! He's gotta be flirting with me! _Sylvia thought as she grinned wider. They could see her gums.

Relena grinned, smiled, look seductive whenever the dance called for it. Now came her solo...She ran quickly to the back as everyone in the front danced a little scene, did a little clear away, and she clipped. Cartwheel, front flip, front flip, summersault off the stage and landed gracefully in front of the five guys. They were surprised as she opened her hand and there sat five roses. She winked at them and then flipped back right onto the stage. The music ended and the curtains closed.

The crowd cheered. The girls envied Relena to have such a close distance to the band while they couldn't even get near them without being stopped by the guards.

Relena breathed heavily and grinned for real. She had did it and it felt so good and exciting dancing like that.

"Lena! That was great!" Hilde said running up to her.

Relena turned to her and grinned. "Thank you,"

Hilde blushed. "Um Lena...so are you mad?"

Relena asked again. "I dunno, am I suppose to be?"

"Well...um...I dunno..." Hilde said.

"Well, if you want me to be mad at you, I will," Relena answered.

Hilde shook her head. "Oh no! I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday,"

Relena laughed and hugged Hilde. "Aw! It's okay! It's really nothing to get mad about! I did prove you all wrong didn't I?"

"You certainly did," Mike replied as he came up behind them. He grinned and hugged Relena who just laughed and hugged him back. "So...what was your inspiration?"

Relena grinned like a Chesire cat. "Well...that's for me to know and you to find out," She winked at him and turned back. "Hey guys, I'll see ya later!"

Mike blushed and ran to her. "Um Rellie," He said blushing. (Mike is very cute! He's got midnight blue eyes and raven hair! ^_^ Sort of like Darien and Lantis from SM and MKR mixed together!) He ran her hand through his black hair. "Um I was wondering...if that you would...um...cometothecafewithme?"

Relena raised her eyebrows. "Come with you to the cafe?"

Mike blushed and nodded.

Relena grinned. "Sure," 

Mike almost whooped with joy. He grinned. "Alright! Then I'll meet you at the entrance at lunch time!" He said.

Relena nodded. "Okay," She smiled. "Bye Mike," She then walked away.

"Bye," Mike said wistfully. A hand suddenly slapped Mike on the back.

~*SSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!*~

"So Mikey-boy! Partner going out with partner on a date eh?!" Hilde said grinning.

Mike winced and turned to Hilde. All the dancers turned to him and he blushed. "Nothing's happening! Go back to whatever you're doing people!" He said blushing bright red. He then turned to Hilde. "You are so dead!"

Hilde gave him an innocent look and shrugged. "What?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How the hell did I know she came to this school?!" Duo said as their guards tried to get them through the crowd. The teachers were helping but not much was being done to control the woman hormones.

"Wasn't she the girl that you talked to yesterday?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, she was," Duo said.

"Does she even know your name?" Quatre asked.

Duo pondered for a moment and then teardropped. "I think I forgot to tell her...her name is Relena though!" He said grinning from cheek to cheek. He then looked at the crowd and at the stage. He poked at Quatre and Heero who was by him. Let's make a break for it!" He said.

Heero and Quatre told it to Wufei and Trowa. They all nodded...looked at their busy guards...and ran. Each of them, jumped swiftly in their uniforms which consisted of a white button down shirt, navy blue jacket, and black long pants with shiny black shoes. They girls screamed even more and pushed harder when they realized that the guys were making a break for the stage.

Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei jumped on the stage, lifted the curtain up and ran in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The dancers who were still on the stage could only stare in bewilderment as five guys, more precisely, the members of the Gundam Zero band, went running down the stage and out the door.

The girls all screeched as they chased them

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei grumbled as they searched among all the changing doors. "Great idea bakayaru!" 

"Hey1 How did I know they would still be back here?!" Duo asked as they tried the first door. It was locked. He tried the room across from the first door and turned the knob. It turned. He opened it quickly, hurried the four others in and shut the door. He made a shushing noise to the others who all put their ears against the door and listened as the group of girls went screeching by trying to find them.

They all turned around, closed their eyes and sighed in relief. 

"I hate this job," Heero muttered as he rubbed his face.

"Is it too late to ever turn back?" Trowa asked.

The other four shook their heads.

"Somehow, I knew the answer, I just didn't want to believe it," Trowa muttered.

Wufei twitched.

"We all liked singing...hence the reason we all became a band!" Duo said.

The other four nodded.

"At least you're good for one thing Maxwell," Wufei said.

Quatre's eyes widened as he surveyed the area and saw someone standing infront of them. He couldn't believe she had been standing there not saying a word and they hadn't noticed her. He poked Heero who was still rubbing his face. "Um...Heero,"

Heero stopped rubbing his face and looked straight ahead then turned to Quatre but then snapped his head back. "Uh..."

The three all turned to Heero and Quatre who's eyes were wide. Then they turned to the source at what they were staring at.

"What are you guys doing here?" Relena asked naturally.

Woohoo! It's a cliffhanger! Ahahahahahaha! Two chapters in less then five hours! I am good! ^_^ Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Ja for now!

Angel


End file.
